Many computing scenarios involve the entry of a computer program by a user according to a programming language. Many such programming languages, such as C, Java, and Perl, are defined according to a sequential paradigm, comprising sequences of instructions organized and executed in a linear manner with conditional, branching, and procedural invocation conditional statements that alter the flow of the computer program. Computer programs organized in this manner in various computing scenarios may therefore give rise to a predictable and consistent programmatic behavior.